


Sentinel Mary Blare: Of hearts and minds -perminantly unfinished.

by Justvisitingyou



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Automaton, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minutemen, Multi, Original Character(s), Rust Devils - Freeform, Sad abrupt ending, Synths, Zetans - Freeform, railroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justvisitingyou/pseuds/Justvisitingyou
Summary: Sentinel Mary Blare has taken Joe, more commonly known to the Brotherhood of Steel as Zetan Asset 06, on a journey while trying to figure out who is attacking settlements and supply lines within the Commonwealth.





	1. Zetan Asset 06

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequal to Jotox: Only Human. The character of Mary Blare is not mine but I was givien authority to write on formerly-androids Fallout 4 character about 10 months ago. I didn't want to misinterpret her at all so I spent time studying and asking her creator questions and now feel well enough to publicly post her as the main character in a story. If you have Tumblr check out her blog @formerly-android.
> 
> That leads me to this... Thanks for letting me write for you A. 
> 
> As par for the course I will be adding in tags as I go along.

It's been over a month since Joe was taken aboard the Prydwen. He had been awake and locked in a cage aboard the ship for the for most of it. Elder Maxon has stressed to treat their guest as nothing more than property but many of those that have had interaction with him had begun to cave. Minus beatings and how Oryx treated him, his physical treatment was not much different to various time periods under Zetan control. The BoS scribes emotional treatment shown him more humanity even with stressing his body to its limits. They kept him awake, starved him and made him genuinely as uncomfortable for as long as possible without causing physical damage him. Back at Sanctuary Curie was an emotional wreck and unknowingly leaned on Danse as heavily as he had on her after Blind Betrayal. The Railroad had been covertly meeting with key members of the Minutemen on what to do next. Even Piper had run a story talking about this mysterious human hybrid being that had allied himself with the Vault Dwellers to bring the Commonwealth to a better place. 

Scribe Haylen was the first one to cave. She knew that Joe had mutual friends with Danse and it had made her eyes well up a few times when talking to Senoir Scribe Neriah. Neriah herself knowing Joe was born a human was feeling the weight of guilt as he shown no signs of anger or sadness towards them for what they did. Every time she or other scribes had brought him leftover scraps from the galley he seemed genuinely happy and casual. It wasn't exactly an act but Joe knew he was playing on their feelings. It would get him an extra scoop of cold food, a few minuets more rest, or a comforting warm hand as they took samples. He could close his eyes for a second and pretend it was his Curie. During interrogations he was calm and compliant even as Rhys barked at him or tried to make him angry.

Mary hadn't been on the Prydwen in a few weeks and had also spent as little time at Sanctuary as possible as well. She wanted to visit her husband that had passed but didn't want to run into a frantic Curie. She would interrogate Mary whenever they met and it was taxing on her. The fact Curie was also leaning on Danse for emotional support wasn't helping. Their friendship was becoming more intimate and physical without being sexual, at least on the outside. Instead Mary tried to forget everything that had transpired by figuring out the Rust Devils and their rise from the south. Rumors of towns between DC and and the Commonwealth being sacked by this group were abound. 

It was that time, Mary came walking though through corridors and up the stairs heading to speak to Senoir Scribe Neriah. Elder Maxon had ordered her to take hold of the field operations of Joe's testing. As she walked into the area another Super Mutant lay open to the world as scribes inspected the new cadaver. Joe stood in the middle of a large cage that had once belonged to some molerats. He wore clean ragged cotton pants and shirt similar to prison clothing, his head shaven bare and had aquired a green tinge to his skin. Neriah faced Joe's cage taking notes on his overall health. 

"Senior Scribe Neriah, I've been instructed to take.. " Mary paused not knowing what to call him.

She turned to reply, "Ah! Yes! It's sad to see him go but..." Neriah looked around with a tinge of guilt in her eyes, "I think he needs to get out and streach."

"Hey, honest question. I've heard rumblings of names you've given him."

"Sentinel, I.. uh.. I have no idea what you are talking about. All of my paperwork calls him Zetan Asset 06. " she replied formally. "I will get his paperwork. Scribe Halen is outside on the Vertibird deck smoking. You may want to talk to her while I get things ready."

By this time Joe sent a warm smile to Mary, seeing a familiar face outside of the Prydwen. It took her a bit by suprise as she turned to head outside. Her status within the Brotherhood made everyone move out of her way amongst the decks. Even the heavily armed clad in power armor pressed against walls to her will. As always she was uncomfortable from these reactions. Haylen was leaning over the rails taking a drag off her cigarette in deep thought. Her hair was up in a hastefully made bun, fatigues were clean but worn out. She questioned her decision even more since blind betrayal but had wanted to make a change get for the positive. She had seen Joe as a chance. Mary walked up to her, both quickly glanced at one another and smiled.

"Long time no see Sentinel. I hope all was well."

"Likewise Haylen. Neriah said that you wanted to speak." Mary smiled. 

Halen paused going back into a trance behind her cigarette, "Your friend 06, I feel so guilty about how he has been treated. He started off as a human from what I hear."

"That's what I've been told... By our mutual friend."

"Oh? I've wondered how he has been."

"He's worried about Joe."

Haylen took a deep drag before chucking the rest of her smoke off the side watching it curve off following the wind. "Joe, That's his name huh? He seems to of taken to his designation very well..... I was wondering if I could come along on your side of testing."

Mary smirked, she knew it was partially for the intrigue of Joe and also to see Danse again. "I've got no problem with it and am pretty sure Maxon would back me. How is Rhys?" Haylen blushed because the two of them had reached a level of intimacy that few knew about publicly. Mary picked up on it and smirked in response. The two returned inside and approached Neriah whom informed Mary she needs to talk to Maxon first. It wasn't the first thing she wanted to do on her list but realized he would want to know about the turnover.

Haylen trailed Mary to Maxon wanting to listen in on the conversation. They waited as he finished briefing a group of Paladins on the situation with the alarming number of attacks with robots. It took a while, there had been few leads and most seemed to always push towards fear of the resurgence of the Institute or Rust Devils. 

"The largest issue I have with such allegations of a resurgence of the Institute when this technology is too rudimentary. Although we cannot rule any remnants out there is no way some rag tag raiders are capable of such modifications. This is a new corruption we need to purge from the Commonwealth. Make no mistake, we will be the ones to do this......."

Mary grew in frustration, knowing there had been a third party. Many of the settlements that had been attacked had no survivors as well as nothing taken. Food was left, weapons caches left and even bodies left intact. It just made no sense for a crippled faction or starving wasters to just leave those things behind.

After the meeting ended she waited for the room to clear. Maxon gave a grin watching her enter. Haylen darted away to head back to Joe.

"Sentinel, you have arrived. This is a good thing."

Mary nodded as she replied, "Elder."

"The asset has shown a lot of promise. Admittedly there are some aspects I may of been incorrect with my assumptions. As you may or may not have heard was tested extensively by our scribes and has shown potential."

Mary listened intently nodding occasionally as he spoke. Leaving her hands right at the small of her back.

"This asset is going into your possession. Although my mind has changed about him in some aspects he is still to be treated as our property." Maxon had watched him from afar. He knew that the scribes had been comprised with their emotions, he had watched Rhys and a few other Paladins fight him at once in unarmed combat only to have them all get struck down. Joe's strength and tenacity had gained Maxons respect at the very least although he would not admit to it. Maxon mainly preparing for him to make a move to escape or kill someone. Joe had thad the chance many times to escape or maim a captor a few times but stood by submissive preferring what he had always known. "Truth be told Sentinel, I want him to be pushed into service as soon as possible. What are these Zetans capable of? Why do this to a human? What purpose would he serve?....", Maxon began to monologue. The more he spoke, the more Mary realized Maxon was speaking of Joe less and less as property. 

"Make no mistake, if he runs or if others are close to capturing him terminate your subject. Otherwise push his limits, I await your reports."

"Yes Elder."

"Proceed with your turn over, Sentinel Blare. Note you will be watched by many curious individuals. Create a team that consists of anyone in the Prydwen that is not mission critical to keep the ship afloat. Go along your tasks as you normally would. Keep in mind he is expendable, you are not. One last thing, its come to my attention a few have nicknamed him a conscript. This is not the case, do not allow any scribes to call him that. He is still an asset untill I say otherwise. Ad Victoriam Sentinal Blare!" Maxon saluted her and went back to glaring out the observation deck window.

Mary nodded as she stepped backwards be for turning away. She knew Haylen would be great to have on mission but Rhys would want to join and be a problem. Of course Mary could always deny him and opt for someone else but the reasoning would be two fold to see Danse again. Any BoS taken would cause problems unless it was Nora. She was too Busey not wanting to help anyone now out of guilt. Mary, Curie, Danse and Nora had many arguments amongst one another. How things had panned out, how they should of happened as well as what to do next. All while dealing with Rust Devils, obliterated settlements and supply convoys. Having Haylen may calm Curie and Danse at least but would be aggrivated with Rhys dragging his knuckles around with his nose in the air.

Mary returned to see a caged Joe and Haylen smiling to one another. She had a pretty smile that was very warm and made Joe blush. As Mary walked up to the cage she could see Joe wanting to speak to her. She pressed her index finger to her lips telling him to stay hushed. His heart began to race knowing what was happening. "Scribe Haylen, would you like to accompany me on my mission?" asked Mary with a smirk. Haylen began to glow as she nodded at the prospect of leaving the Prydwen for an extended time again. Joe had liked Haylen, she was one of the scribes that was nice sicpnce the beginning. Mary was a bit pensive asking if her scribe wanted to leave before seeing Rhys but the two hashed out the detsils fairly quickly. They would be adding Nora to the list but keep it as light as possible with the justification of mobility.

As they walked out to the flight deck Joe closed his eyes and felt the sunlight on his skin. They had changed him out into wearing an orange BoS jumper with light body armor and a explosive neck collar. He was still to be chained up as a show of force untill they reached landfall. Haylen looked uncomfortably at the device around his neck wanting to take it off. Mary felt the same way feeling unnerved knowing she held the device that would activate it. After loading up on the vertibird Joe started to breath deeply, turining into loght sobs. Mary gave off a warm smile and Haylens eyes welled up at his reaction. It was time for Zetan Asset 06 to go home.


	2. To the couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe comes home and Curie isn't happy with the gang.  
> The group discusses plans.

They debated on how to approach the situation as they stood near the vault entrance staring at the path to Sanctuary. Haylen didn't have the right tools to try to take Joe's explosive collar off safely. Mary went down with Haylen to go find Sturges and any tools that would help. They tried to covertly enter the settlement and failed miserably between Shaun and Curie actively searching after hearing a Vertibird land nearby. A greeting party of Curie, Nora, Cait with Danse trailing behind.

Mary was worried, the whole thing didn't look good. Curie approached the two women with a furious look on her face. Her synth strength showing as it took Cait and Nora to barely hold her back. "Shite little flower, ya ain't as dainty as I thought all this time!" barked Cait. As soon as Danse realized who it was he had sprinted up to help.

"Where iz he! Zis is so wrong! You give him back to me now!" Curie exclaimed barely being held back until Danse had caught up to help hold her back. "Où est mon p'tit copain, sale pute?" Curie barked. Haylens eyes widened seeing Danse who was too focused at the moment. It had been too long.

Haylen tried to to calm things down, "Curie he isn't ready yet. I need your help though. Who is Sturges? Curie, we need his help."

Curie paused long enough to register what she said giving a hurtful look on her face as she looked to the ground. Barking could be heard as Dogmeat and Shaun darted up the way making the group quickly gather their composure save only for the heartbroken synth's eyes.

Danse noticed Haylen for the first time in what felt like an eternity. Paladin Danse quickly returned without warning with a gruff gravely voice, "Hello Scribe Haylen. It's been too long." Her only response was to stare snd smile. Her eyes widening just long enough to come back down to Earth, "Ah, any chance you could get me.." she fumbled in her pockets pulling out a list of tools needed and handed them to her former superior. Dance nodded in agreement, "At once... It is good to see you again." and looked to Shaun and his four legged friend to coax them back down the hill to help. The two synths trying to have an inconsequential conversation to keep the mood between them less emotional.

Curie didn't budge, "Looks like zat problem eez solved. Where eez my Joe!"

Mary was very reluctant to awnser but caved, "Curie he is up by the vault entran-" The angered synth sidnt give them the time of day past this point and with her smaller frame plowed between the two uniformed BoS women.

Nora had felt a huge weight off her chest knowing this would be over soon untill she saw Mary and Haylen looking at her. "Joe has been tagged Nora." Mary said blandly. Instantly Nora regretted comming this far up the hill as Cait spoke, "Oh I'm so loving this ladies. Are we gonna stand around or follow her up the hill?" Mary and Nora dawdled as much as they could as Haylen lit a cigarette and tried to introduce herself to Cait. "The fuck do I need to know who you are for? Aren't you the one that probably put that collar on him?" Cait asked. "Ya know what? This is you lasses doing. I don't feel like watching mushy tears. You're on your own with this." she added.

Joe sat on a box next to the large circular elevator petting Tabitha whom had slinked her way past all the drama. He had taken the body armor off and let his extra eye membrane back letting his black eyes out. Tabitha propped up on Joe's legs licking his face. "I'm so happy you don't eat your shit sweetie." He said realizing how much he missed her. He could hear Curie running calling out his name. Joe stood up feeling akward as he touched his collar wishing it could of had been taken off first.

His breathing all but stopped seeing her. She beautiful as the day he first lay eyes on her. The two of them felt like time wasn't able to go fast enough as they charged together for their first lovers embrace in what felt like an eternity. They pressed their bodies against one another clinging passionately. He let out a sigh tasting her lips. She moved her hands up to his neck to brace his head only to find an obstruction that Joe was very eager to not have tampered with.

By the time the three women made it up the hill the two of others sat on the ground where they had met with Tabitha laying on the ground panting nearby. Curie and had been bawling her eyes out and Joe had happy streaks running down his face. They held each other very warmly. The four women akwardly kept their distance as they watched Curie had pulled much of his orange jumper off to see new scars he had aquired since they had last seen each other. Of course Joe hadn't minded missing her warm touch all over his body.

"Lovie! I'm fine." Joe whispered.

"You had me so worried my love. When I last saw you, it was... I was so afraid." Curie began.

Joe had cut her off by kissing her lips again. He let out a light chuckle being aware they had people watching. He felt strange about enjoying this but didn't stop.

"Eeeeeew!" Yelled Shaun as four more figures added into the fray. Dogmeat darted towards Tabitha and the two of them chased one another around barking playfully. Sturges smirked looking away toward Haylen and the group stepped back to make better introductions. It didnt last long as Curie once more charged into the fray towards the uniformed women. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur son cou?!" She barked. Joe wasnt far behind once his jumper covered his body again. She pointed at his neck asking, "what eez zees?!" Joe wrapped his arms around Curie stopping her dead in her tracks. "Sweetheart, I am here with you again. We wanted to wait untill Scribe Haylen could take it off." Haylen and Sturges faced each other looking at Joe both urked. Neither had ever seen his eye implants before.

"So uuhm... Uhh..." said Sturges as he handed her a bag of tools.

"......Right..... Thanks...." Haylen replied.

Mary looked around at the group. Not exactly how she had wanted things to go down, but it worked. She placed her hands on her hips and scoffed lightly, "Guys, I know things didnt gomas according to plan but can we get this thing off him beforemwe get into the settlement?" Everyone agreed exept Curie who wouldnt leave Joe's side.

"Lovie, you arent going to be like this as Scribe Haylen takes this off me are you? I dont realy want her hands shaking or being second guessed."

Danse stuck sround to comfort Curie out of eyesight as Mary aided Haylen with the collar. The rest of the group made it back down to Sanctuary to prepare for his arrival.

\- - -

Everyone left the welcome home party at Curie and Joe's house exept for the BoS members. They all sat down in the living room on couches and chairs. Curie opting to sit in Joe's lap and had broken one of her rules of not drinking alcohol opting to not care about studying anyone else that night. Danse had started smoking again and it was showing. His feelings for Curie had grown into uncomfortable proprtions and he only realized it seeing her and Joe being affectionate. This coupled with Mary sitting next to him, who he had flirting banter going back and fourth all night left him s bit confused. Then there was Haylen thinking of Rhys and Nora who was missing her Nate as she watched the two other couples.

"Okay, here is the situation. The Brotherhood wants Joe to be tested on his combat abilities under the impression that he is similar to some form of infiltration synth." Stated Mary.

"But you know I'm not." replied Joe.

"Of course not my love!" Curie said a little too loudly as she kicked her legs.

"The major thing about it all is the four of us have to stick together through the whole thing. We are looking to find a way to make him look safe to humanity." Haylen added.

"Right, one of the best things we can do now is head out sooner than later and go after whomst ever is setting off the coordinated attacks, killing everyone and leaving everything unlooted behind." Mary stated as she crossed her legs leaning into Danse slightly.

"You say four... Who else are you implying?" Asked Danse as he subconsciously inched his way into Mary.

"Oh fuck no... Come on!" Exclaimed Nora as she stood up.

"Well..... Paladin, I need to bring someone with.. You may like this little exile but it's you or I bring Rhys along. Then we can't interact with Danse and Haylen wouldnt of been able to see him again also...." Mary said in a dry tone.

Danse mouthed, "How is he?" to Haylen and was curious at her reaction when she winced.

Mary didn't like the interruption, "He is fine I think his ego will take longer to heal than his nose."

"Part of Joe's testing was to fend off a few uhm.. Paladins.." Haylen stated looking away.

By this point Joe was grinning, "You know I was nice to him compared to the others."

"And with that." Mary rolled her eyes at Joe and looked back to Nora. "Under normal circumstances I would agree to leave you out of this but the situation dictates otherwise, for everyone."

"No, you are right." Nora nodded in agreement holding back a sulk.

Danse sat akwardly wondering to himself how he could be of help as the room was quiet for a second. Joe let out a deep sigh as he and a tipsy Curie gazed into each others eyes. One way or another the rest of the group tried to ignore their public displays of affection for one reaon or another exept for Haylen whomst was admiring their love.

"I need a smoke." Said Danse.

Nora nodded at the chance to fet one in before heading back to Shaun and Danse was her perfect cover. Haylen joined them soon after by Mary not wanting to be a third wheel. As Nora pointed out the living accommodations of the small town to Haylen, Mary wrapped her arms around Danse to stall him from lighting a cigarette. He turned and gave an unintentional worried look. His eyes made her melt. "Fuck he's giving me those puppy dog eyes." Mary thought as she did so. He had noticed earlier how her Brotherhood jumper was hugging her body leaving a little to the imagination. It was something he had always loved and altnough it was never told to anyone it was the main reason he wanted her in the Brotherhood. The two never noticed Nora or Haylen dissapear.

"So are we going to talk?" Mary asked.

"We have been all night Mary." Danse replied pensively.

Mary scoffed lightly letting go of him and letting a hand glide from his chest to stomach with one hand while placing the other on her hip. "Seriously? Danse we need to talk. We have seen each other more in the past few weeks than almost 8 months combined."

Danse lit his cigarette and took a deep drag, "I realize this Mary. You know I've changed alot. More than alot." He looked at the glowing cherry before motioning her to his house.

She nodded smiling, "Don't think your getting lucky tonight bucko. You are on the couch tonight. We won't have these half hearted flirts. I get enough of those from Goodneighbor and I'm tired of it."

"What?! Who? Hancock?" He asked sharply.

"Noone of consequence Danse." She said lightheardedly. Mary punched him lightly in the chest, "Dont think I've not heard about your escapades though."

Danse was confused as they walked back to his place. He tried to put his arm over her shoulder and she pulled away chuckling. "You and Curie share that wine?" Mary asked. It was starting to dawn on him that she had been coy to what he was just figuring out. His brotherly affection to Curie was more than that. Mary didn't exactly seem to mind but wanted to keep the edge on the flirting, keeping him at a distance.

Much to everyones disbelief noone in the party ended up "sharing a bed". Mary kicked Danse to the couch, Nora found out how much Haylen cared for Rhys and Joe wouldn't take things further with Curie before she passed out.


	3. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BoS patrol heads out to investigate attacks and finds something curious.  
> Joe... Oh Joe... Shut up while your ahead.  
> Mary contemplates relationships.

Curie had said she prepared the house well for her boyfriends return, all of her lab equipment was cleaned and out of the kitchen. Truth be told she didn't sleep often with him gone and only when Danse slept on the couch. Without talking about it the situatiin was something the two of them didn't want to tell her boyfriend. She woke to thw sound of something sizzling and wonderful smells she didn't have to prepare herself. Joe stood by the oven cooking some brahman and eggs. He had a pair of pants that didnt fit on and nothing else. They sagged to one side showing some "V" one one side and a cheek on the other. She put one of his button down shirts on, slinked her way near him and admired him and his work. She had been teaching him how to cook before he had been taken away and it smelled a bit off but wonderfull none the less.

"Sent très bien! One question my love... What is that extra smell?" She asked as she leaned against a counter. The shirt barely covering her lower half as her nipples poked through the thin worn cloth.

"Ah, I used butter.. And some wine... uhm.. some of the seasonings you had shown me before." He said smiling as he turned walking over to her.

She wrapped her arms around him and lightly clawed his back feeling the light scarring on his skin. Curie lay her head on his shoulder smiling content. Just as soon as her mind was at ease she smelled something odd and looked up. "Le feu!" She exclaimed watching flames licking the air.

"The food?" Joe said completely in a daze holding his love.

"No! Yes!" Curie darted around Joe placing a pan top over the meal to extinguish the small fire.

Back at Danse's house Mary stood a few paces away from the couch gazing at her ex. He was still at the least wrapped around her finger or so she liked to think. His shirt was streached with the position he was in with his arm over his face and mouth open. As he let out another snore Mary's eyes fluttered thinking, "Of all things he changed in almost a year." She mumbled out loud, "At least he kept the muscle."

She went into the kitchen and looked over his shelves for food. He had always lived like a typical bachelor. Instant meals or heading out tonthe market for food. She had noted the pots and pans they had amassed together were still readily available. Mary never put two and two together that he had been going over to Curie and Joe's house for dinner to keep her company. She could hear him stir as she failed to put the cookwear back in the shelves quietly. He sat up half consciously wondering where he was as he held his arms out to give himself balance.

\---

Later on the plan was set to patrol on foot. They were at the Red Rocket main gate all geared up for a march with enough rations that should last untill they reached Diamond city. Danse had argued with Mary about trying to join the party, knowing he would have to watch his step. He lost. Curie had also argued with Joe about leaving with him. Joe lost but Mary won with help from the rest of the group. Haylen felt for Curie but knew it was for the best. Tactically it may cause a problem for Joe. He would stop what he was doing to protect her.

Joe had his collar back on with a tearing Curie wrapped around him. Tabitha sat panting as she leaned against Joe's leg.

"I must protest zeese my love. I do not want to be without you more. It pains me too much." She said pulling back wiping tears away.

"Lovie, I can't risk losing you." He replied caressing Curie's jaw before kissing her lips.

The othe BoS members tried not to pay attention. Haylen mumbled, "I want to read romance novels not be a supporting character in one." Nora elbowed her in response, "At least you volunteered." Mary looked on hoping Danse wasn't planning on trailing them.

After they pried Curie away from Joe the patrol had taken off. It was a nice day out and the plan to head east first. They walked in a 'v' formation varying a meter or two with Joe in the front followed by Mary and Nora with Haylen to the rear. Tabitha did as trained making large circles around the group pausing occasionally to sniff the air. The group talked about everything from tactics, how some of them had met their partners, pre war life and what it would be like to not have running water again for a few days. Occasionaly Joe or Tabitha would pick something up making them all take to one knee untill finding out things were all clear. By this point they hadn't picked up that his sense of smell was almost on par with the dog.

"I'm shocked Curie let you take Tabitha along Joe. She has been very possessive over her while you have been gone." Nora stated.

"She is still being protective Nora. Think of it this way, I get flashbacks and nightmares if I don't sleep with someone close to me." He noted with an almost embarressed look on his face.

"Are you telling us that one of us would have to cuddle you?" Mary asked sounding almost amused as she moved some strands of hair out of her face.

Joe stopped and turned around to look at the three of them. Nora and Mary both opted for their snug Vault-Tec suits for comfort. Of course they leave next to nothing to the imagination and both women found the reactions of others helpful if not amusing to a certain extent. Then there's something about the way Haylen wore her hair up in a bun that he liked or the faint smell of cigarettes. It then dawned on him that she was right.

"Why would you think the major reason was that my girlfriend didn't want me to leave Sanctuary with three of the five most attractive women in the Commonwealth?" He asked tilting his head to the side, placing the reciever of his rifle over his shoulder.

"Wait, what do you mean three out of five?" asked Haylen sheepishly as she tried to rub her nose to hide her blushing face.

"There's of course Curie, you three and a woman I once saw in Diamond City. " He then added, "When I say something like this it's not to flirt or hit on. I also don't exactly mean in one way or another either. More like you have admirable traits."

"Just turn around Joe." Mary snapped, stifling a smile. She waived her arm forward to keep moving.

Mary and Haylen didn't exactly know what to make of what he said. Nora on the other hand remembered their conversations while going to meet up with Deacon and the rest of the Railroad. Nora had still not been with a man since her late husband and found it annoying when most men made moves on her. Joe was innocent though so she not only tolerated it but liked egging him on. Only on the rare occasion when a very possesive and jelious Curie wasn't around of course.

"I feel like I'm back on patrol with Danse again watching the two of you flirt." Haylen mumbled about Mary.

By this point Joe was returning to his bearings and looking for Tabitha and only heard part of what Haylen had said. He spoke over his shoulder saying, "Yes he is also quite a choice in partners. I've never thought of a top five men though."

The women were all shocked in one way or another. Haylen hopped a few steps while mouthing, "Oh my god he just said that!" to Nora. She in return but her knuckles looking at Mary. Mary tried to hide behind a blank stare but was faltering horribly.

By all accounts Mary's reaction was a stifled smile mixed with anger and confusion. "Danse WAS a great catch as long as he would unfuck himself." she thought to herself shaking her head.

Her mind wandered to how such a relationship with the two men would work. As they marched along her mind wouldn't focus on anything else. Danse obviously the alpha male, he would rip Joe's ass up in sex. Then she went in a different direction with Joe, how would the two of them be? She knew it wasn't right to think of Joe in such light. There was a possessive part of her that was mad about Danse and Curie bonding so well before Joe and while he was on the Prydwen. It would be so petty to try to have something with Joe to retaliate but with how much she had heard of Danse and Curie were together and how she seemed to compensate for Joe being gone. The gears began to work in Mary's head. Unraveling a knot of justification to move on with her life away from Danse but wondering if Curie should be a focal point of her 'cleave and leave' move from him. Also if this was the case did Joe understand what may be going on behind his back?

Mary was snapped out of her deep thoughts as Nora grabbed her by the shoulder and tugged her down behind a rock. There was a skrimish to the south. Joe had already sent Tabitha over to Haylen covering their west flank and he had taken a wide detour to the southeastern side of the scuffle to get a better look. Mary quickly caught her bearings as Nora gave her a grimicing look for getting caught in a daydream.

"Thats my job, Sentinel." Nora snapped watching to the north making sure they wouldn't get ambushed.

Mary didn't respond as she saw Haylen peeking over a rock to the south seeing laser fire scatter in random directions behind some collapsed buildings. They could hear all sorts of projectile weapons being fired and strange robotic sounds they had never heard before. She looked back towards Joe whom had ditched most of his armor exept for his torso.

"What the fuck does he think-" she started asking but was interrupted by Nora.

"I've seen him work. We wear way too much weight for his taste. Let him do what he does, you dragged me out here for this. " Nora retorted.

Mary was afraid this would end quicker than it all started. They couldn't leap frog up to give him good coverage. It seemed like he was just watching anyway. Joe was hiding behind a car very close to the fighting when everything began to die down. Swiftly he had brought his rifle to bear down on some movement. They could all hear some form of tires or treads rolling along a broken paved road.

Joe zoomed in on his target but never fired. Opting for reconnaissance instead as he watched a robobrain with two highly modified Mr. Gutsy units hovering about. A few minutes past and they headed south on the road shaped like a letter 'T'. The buildings just north of the road seemed to have no movement so he motioned for the patrol to move up. After hastefully searching the remains they left back up north by the rocks and had a debriefing. Joe explained everything he saw. Raiders with robots fighting a different set of robots. The humans had heavier armor that looked like salvaged parts off of robots. The other ones they fought against seemed more refined and better engineered for their task.

"I can't say I've seen a robobrain around here since before the bombs." He said.

Both vault dwellers nodded as Haylen spoke, "The closest I had heard of them was the Capitol Wasteland. Why didn't you take them out? We could of brought the technology back."

Joe nodded with his reply, "I could of but the last time I took something on like these things I had to let them beat me. These things cover ground fast Haylen. Nothing personal but I need to make sure you all get home."

After scrounging around the wreckage a second time they debated on staying the night at the building. They were pensive about if the robot patrol would come back or not but Haylen convinced them to think about bringing some tech back. They set some booby-traps and Mary ordered for no light after dinner was cooked. Nora and Haylen had started getting antsy for a smoke and took first watch. Tabitha kept awake keeping watch over Joe as she lay next to him facing the collapsed and open walls. Mary was in awe how he could pass out so quickly on a broken tile floor while she leaned against a corner still standing.

Her dreams started out with Danse making her flush and ended up holding hands with Joe. Then she layon a bed scowling at Curie and her former flame sharing a Nuka-Cola in pre war attire.


	4. Abrupt end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Oh well.

So it as per the request of the creator of Mary Blare I will not be writing for her anymore. We tried to figure out what to do with the situation.. So we thought to stop her story in it's tracks.

Joe, Curie, Danse will move on and the rest of the gang will follow. I will pick up at the end of Only Human as if this never happened so Mary Will dissapear.  Although I've always viewed the BoS as blah (a knockoff Space Marine army with lower tech) Joe will still be forcibly conscripted and shenanigans shall ensue that I hope shows the complexity in life. Will some of the things be recycled from here? Possibly. I really wanted to get some more Haylen tbh.

At any rate, thanks again for all of those that have supported me so far in writing. The private messages and support recieved is awesome. Heck I noticed about 5+ hits since the request not more than 12 hours ago. I guess I can focus on some smut like I was stating before on Tumblr. No need to juggle these and those characters anymore eh? Not sure never liked writing **just**  that so.. Maybe or maybe not.

-me


End file.
